Espionage
by njlove63
Summary: Joe's love has gone to the dark side .... so when they meet up again will Joe be able to change her back or lose her entirely? Loe, Kashley, Niley, Mikevin
1. Chapter 1

**Espionage **

**Trailer : includes Hannah Montana characters and Jonas Brothers, I do not own anything! ******

**What would happen if your true love became your worst enemy?**

**Shows lilly fighting beside the Criminal Mastermind**

**Could you change her or bring her to the side of good?**

**Shows Joe talking to a dumbfounded Lilly, who slaps him**

**Would you be able to ever give up on her?**

**Shows Joe turn his back on a glaring lilly**

**In the face of death, would you fight for her?**

**Shows Joe lifting a unconscious lilly to the helicopter**

**Starring….**

**Joe Jonas as Agent J2 and himself**

_**Shows himself dreaming of her**_

**Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott and Amelia Trance. **_**Shows Emily jumping from wall to wall**_

**Nick Jonas as J3 AND HIMSELF**

**Shows nick flipping in midair**

**KEVIN JONAS AS J1 AND HIMSELF**

**shows Kevin flipping the car on its side**

**MILEY CYRUS AS HANNAH MONATANA AND MILEY STEWART**

**Shows Miley shopping until she drops**

**ASHLEY TISDALE AS AGENT 001 **

**Shows Ashley sitting, facing out the large window to the big world**

**MIKAYLA AS SYREN CHANSON**

**Shows Mikayla opening her mouth, singing and putting everyone to sleep **


	2. THE CASES

ESPIONAGE…

The three brothers walked into Central head quarters. And took a seat at the end of the long office. The large chair swirled around as the boys got comfortable. The thin, petite blonde known as agent 001, gaves a grimacing smile towards her best agents. 

" Welcome back agents j1, j2, j3. How was your mission?" she stated automatically.

J2, Joe Jonas, blurts out, " Awesome!"

J3, Nick Jonas, nodded in agreement. As j1, Kevin Jonas, sat and stared quietly at 001. 

She genuinely smiled to the boys and slid the next case files down the desk to their chairs. All three stare at the top that reads: Amelia Trance. They shudder at the name and carefully open the pale manila folder to read their assignment.

Amelia looked down at her small empire and smiled. It was true what they say about her. She is invincible. Her novice apprentice walked into Amelia's master bedroom. She strolled down to where Amelia held her meetings and sat down waiting for her master to arrive.

"Syren! Where have you been? How was your mission?" The tall, slender shape appeared from her bedroom's doorway.

" Well the mission was successful. Damian erased the evidence and I managed TO STEAL THE RUBY OF Corcozia." Syren walked over and passed the jewel to Amelia silently.

Amelia's plump lips spread into a sweet smile as Syren stood before her. Syren noticed for the first time how beautiful Amelia really was.

Amelia Trance was tall, lean, and muscular. She had a small waist line and long semi-curly locks of Espresso brown hair. That complemented her milk and honey skin tone. She had plump red lips and gleaming Hazel eyes. Amelia Trance was the definition of beauty.

Amelia looked down upon her apprentice and friend. She beckoned Syren into her bedroom and sat her down on her lounge chair.

" Syren, I have to tell you something Fairly important." Amelia looked into her friend's blue eyes and said.

" Syren, I'm not who you think I am. My name was Lilly Truscott 4 years ago. When I was Thirteen, I lost my parents and was sent to stay with Lynard Corcozia. He raised me to be what I am today: Not skater chick but Empress to the underworld. ( aka largest criminal organization in the world) You cannot tell a soul not even Damian. Do I have my self clear?"

Syren nodded. She was happy that the Amelia Trance trusted her with her secrets. She smiled to her Best Friend, Silently stood up, and hugged Amelia.

Amelia whispered Thanks in Syren's ear and handed her the next assignment. It read Jonas Brothers, Syren smiled happily until she opened and read the assignment.

She secretly sighed and left sadly.

Next week

Syren Chanson walked to the big stage and wandered around the back stage. The performance was going to be Hannah Montana and Jonas Brothers. Syren sighed at her mission. She walked backstage and flashed her pass. She wandered the halls until a little boy 9 or 10 bumped into her. 

" Hey Beautiful! Wanna walke with me?" the boy asked sweetly.

Syren grasped his hand and said," Of course, sweetie! I'm Syren Chanson. And your are?"

" Frankie Jonas, Sweet Thang!" Syren giggled at the boys humor.

They walked into the three brothers dressing room. And Frankie announced their arrival: "This is Syren Chanson my new girlfriend" as they stepped through the threshold. 

She stood in amazement of one Jonas: Kevin. She smiled as she shaked their hands and felt a spark when she touched Kevin's. She took out her phone when it rang. And walked away from the group.

She started speaking in French to the other person on the telephone. She finally gave in and wandered to the boys staring in confusion.

" Your gonna hate me for this…" Syren stated.

" For what?" Kevin questioned oh so innocently.

" This." Syren opened her mouth and melodic harmonies came out, sweet and angel like.

The boys stood in awe and then fell into a deep slumber. Two large men carried all four boys out of the hall and onto the private jet.

Underground Manner- Southern France

Joe's eyes opened slightly to the sound of her sweet voice. He hadn't heard it in over Four years. It was asking personal questions like why are working with the Black Eagles? (his quadrant of the organization). Joe saw her sweet face and piercing eyes and knew.

" Lilly ?" he called out to her.

She laughed enthrallingly and leaned In to whisper, " I haven't hear that name in a very long time.." She sent tingles down his spine oh so easily,

He caught a look at her total package and sighed at how amazingly gorgeous she was.

She was HOT! But then it clicked, she was now Amelia Trance. 

"Why?" He asked confused

" I'm Amelia now?" she questioned back.

" Well, when my parents died. I was taught the ways of evil and its reigns. I was the next in line to the throne of the Underground Empire so I took it. Right OUT OF uncle Leonard's dying hands." She smiled a twisted grin and asked, " What is your mission?" She touched his chiseled jaw line and swooned with her eyes.

Joe closed his eyes and opened them again to find Amelia gone. She left a small dish of food. He whimpered at her beauty and how he still cared deeply for her.


End file.
